


Il giornalista e l'hacker

by DonnieTZ



Category: Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti incentrati su Lisbeth e Mikael e sulla loro relazione. Quasi tutti nascono grazie al gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/>Spero possano piacervi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volerla (Erotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non era riuscito a fermarla. L'aveva vista spogliarsi e tutto quello che aveva pensato era di volerla. La voleva più di qualunque altra cosa."  
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!

Pelle tesa sulle ossa, un seno piccolo da ragazzina, il candore pallido solcato dai tatuaggi, lo sguardo deciso incastrato negli occhi, una sfida muta dietro i denti serrati.  
“Prova a rifiutarmi” dice, senza parlare.   
Ma Mikael non vuole respingerla.   
Vuole prenderla e averla e stringerla, con la delicata carnalità di un corpo che sente troppo vecchio, consumato dal tempo. Vuole essere l'uomo che ama quella piccola donna arrabbiata, che si abbandona completamente a lei, che ignora il dolore della ferita sul sopracciglio, la paura di quel luogo freddo pieno di serpi, l'idea che un assassino stia continuando ad uccidere.   
La vuole, più di ogni altra cosa.   
E lei lo accontenta.   
Non con l'intento di farlo, certo, perché lei è lì per il suo stesso piacere e il piacere di Mikael – intenso, sconvolgente, inaspettato – è un risultato accidentale, un effetto collaterale, un onda che gli esplode dentro, lasciandolo svuotato da qualsiasi pensiero che non sia quell'unica, riecheggiante, parola.   
Lisbeth.


	2. L'appuntamento (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth ha fatto l'errore di accetttare l'invito di Mikael...  
> Grazie a Blue Mary per il prompt!

Lisbeth fissa le posate perfettamente allineate sulla tovaglia candida meditando di tagliarsi i polsi per evitarsi quel supplizio.   
Non era la compagnia di Kalle Dannato Blomkvist, quanto l'intera situazione. Il ristorante, le persone, l'atmosfera elegante che le prudeva sulla pelle.   
Perché diavolo aveva accettato quello stupido invito?   
“Tutto bene?”  
“Sì, sì.” si limitò a rispondere, spazientita.   
Arrivò il vino, arrivarono le portate, ma lei continuò a sentirsi assurdamente a disagio fino al punto di alzarsi e abbandonare lì Kalle Dannatissimo Blomkvist.   
L'aria, fuori da quello stupido ristorante, sembrava finalmente tornare a scorrerle nei polmoni correttamente. SI accese una sigaretta e iniziò a camminare in direzione di casa.   
“Lisbeth! Lisbeth, ma dove vai?”  
La voce di Mikael la raggiunse prima che lui riuscisse effettivamente a camminarle a fiano.   
“Che diavolo succede?”  
“Che roba è questa? La cena, questo posto, che significa? Cosa devi dirmi?” chiese lei, aumentando il passo.  
“Era... era solo un appuntamento.”  
Lisbeth aggrottò la fronte, confusa, rallentando quella che aveva iniziato ad essere una corsa.   
“Un...”  
“...appuntamento.” concluse Mikael, con un sorriso divertito dipinto in volto davanti all'incredulità di Lisbeth.   
Un quasi primo appuntamento, pensò, a voler essere precisi.


	3. Le cure di Mikael (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth si ammala e Mikael cerca di prendersi cura di lei... con scarsi risultati.  
> Sempre grazie a Blue Mary!

Mikael vorrebbe solo legarla al letto e obbligarla alle sue cure. Non che lui sappia davvero cosa sia necessario fare. Solo vorrebbe lei si ostinasse meno, si ribellasse con meno convinzione, ammettesse di aver bisogno di lui.  
Resta seduto sul bordo del letto, strizzando nuovamente il panno imbevuto di acqua gelida, ignorando le rauche proteste di Lisbeth.  
“Non ho bisogno di queste stronzate, Blomkvist.”  
“Hai bisongo proprio di queste stronzate, invece.”  
La febbre l’ha sorpresa di notte, mentre dormivano in uno strano miscuglio di braccia e gambe, nudi e vulnerabili. Dopo il sesso, dopo i discorsi mormorati, dopo il sonno. E Mikael se n’è accorto, sorprendendo perfino se stesso di quella inusuale accortezza.  
Lisbeth è Lisbeth. Non permetterebbe a nessuno di scorgere una sua debolezza. Eppure Mikael sente di poterle essere finalmente utile, di valere anche solo un poco, nel caotico universo che è la vita di quella strana ragazza.  
“Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo.”  
“No.”  
“Ho detto che ti preparo qualcosa di caldo.”  
“No, Blomkvist.”  
Tutto è una lotta, con lei. Ma Mikael si limita ad accarezzarle piano la guancia e lei sembra cedere appena un poco, giusto un singolo attimo, prima di tornare la coriacea guerriera di sempre.  
“Neanche un brodino?”  
“Neanche un brodino.” ordina Lisbeth, risoluta, prima di chiudere gli occhi e godere della sensazione del panno freddo sulla sua fronte.  



	4. Lo scontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael, Lisbeth e un ring.   
> Sempre prompt di Blue Mary, sempre grazie!

Lisbeth gli sta sopra, le gambe a stringere con forza per impedirgli di muoversi. E Mikael non si muove, dannazione. Anche se non riesce a respirare.  
“Ok, ok, hai vinto.” le concede.  
Lisbeth lo trattiene giusto un altro istante, il tempo necessario a confermare quella frase soffocata.  
“Lo avevo detto.” dice semplicemente lei, allontanandosi per togliere le protezioni.  
Qualcuno, fuori dal piccolo ring della palestra, batte le mani, altri ridono. Ma Mikael vorrebbe davvero vedere loro battersi con quella piccola furia che è Lisbeth.  
Lei esce dal ring con gesti decisi, mentre lui fatica anche solo a tenersi in piedi. La osserva prendere dei soldi da qualcuno e una risata gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
Ha anche avuto il coraggio di scommettere su se stessa.


	5. Il matrimonio (Introspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael ha invitato Lisbeth ad un matrimonio...  
> Grazie a Blue per il promp!!

Lisbeth è percorsa dalla solita rabbia sottile, che scorre sottopelle come sangue nelle vene. Mikael può coglierla con precisione, ormai, perché conosce Lisbeth più di molte altre persone sulla faccia della terra.    
Eppure è ancora un'equazione irrisolta.    
Perché ha accettato di andare con lui a quel matrimonio?   
Dopotutto Mikael l'ha chiesto quasi con tono scherzoso, già pronto ad un'occhiata gelida.    
Invece, con aria di sfida, Lisbeth si è lasciata sfuggire quel “ok” che lo ha completamente spiazzato.    
Ora, poi, se ne sta seduta al tavolo come un condannato a morte, tutta curva su se stessa, con lo sguardo fisso nel piatto. È vestita come al solito: pantaloni scuri e una maglietta sgualcita. Ma di questo Mikael non si è preoccupato neanche un istante. È sempre Lisbeth, e proprio per quello lui la trova affascinante come uno spettacolo naturale incredibilmente pericoloso e incredibilmente magnifico.   
“Ehi, Mik, si può sapere chi è la tizia che ti sei portato dietro?”   
Mikael distoglie lo sguardo dalla curiosa magia che è Lisbeth, per trovare una risposta alla domanda che gli è arrivata.   
“È...”   
In realtà non lo sa neanche lui. _Amante, amica, amore_.    
O forse lo sa e di quella risposta ha un po' paura.


End file.
